Tigress's Guest
by KamichamaMisuzu
Summary: Tigress gets news that her look like cousin Anju is coming to visit her and the Furious Five. Master Shifu is glad but how will they get along with the news that Tai Lung is still alive and also seems interested in Anju? Tai LungXOC Rated T for language.
1. Chapter 1 Anju

**YAY My own KFP fanfic :3! Okay let's introduce Anju:**

**Anju-She looks like Tigress( in features) **

**but she the color black and her strips are white(the snowy kind). **

**Her uniform is like tigress only her shirt is royal blue.**

**Me: Okay let's get this fan fic started :D !!**

* * *

It was only morning and The furious five plus Po were outside training with Master Shifu. " Master Shifu I have a meesage!" cried a duck flying towards the group. " what is it?" questioned the wise master. "It- uh has to do with Master Tigress" he muttered to Shifu. Shifu glanced at Tigress and called her over, 'What is it master?" Tigress questioned after she bowed. "It seems wre going to have a visitor named Anju coming to see you...do you know her?" he asked. Tigress nodded and told him she was her cousin. " This is wonderful news Tigress." Shifu commented just as the messenger left. Tigress nodded with a serious glance opun her face. Somewhere not so far from Po's village A female tiger was walking down a path to Po's village, she had a serious expression and looked like Master Tigress, she had a letter with her and didn't seem so happy about the words that were written in the letter. "Hm I'm not so far from seeing them" she muttered as she continued her walk.

Later that Night " Are you guys ready to taste some delicious noodles?" Po questioned with a smile handing them all a bowl of noddles. "You always seem to make the best noodle soup Po!" Viper commented as she took in the scent of the noodles. Mantis,Crane and Monkey agreeed and they all started to eat. Shifu was walking down the hall until he heard a knock on the door. " I wonder who that might be" he mumbled as he headed over to the door to greet the arriver. " May I have everyone's attention" Shifu called walking into the kitchen just as everyone finished thier noodles. " what is wrong Master Shifu?" Po questioned. " I'd all like you to meet Anju, she is Mastr Tigress's ousin and will be staying with us for a while" he explained as Anju walked in and bowed. " Tigress you have a cosiun?" Viper asked. Tigress replied 'yes' and went over to greet Anju.

" What brings you hear Anju?" Tigress questoned her cousin. " I've come with ugent news for Master Shifu" was all Anju said back as she turned around and handed the letter to Master Shifu. Master Shifu opened the letter and read it carefully before gasping. " He's alive?" he muttered to Anju. " I'm afraid so" Anju stated with a sigh of dissapointment. " Well then I will speak to Po later about this, you may chat with the others and get settled in your room" he advised as he walked away. Anju bowed as he turned around, she then sat down and glanced at the group. " So Anju what brings you here? Why aren't you appart of the Furious Five? Are you really Tigress's cousin? Are you stronger then her?" Po spoke up asking a lot of questions. " Po do you think she's going to answer all of those?" Monkey stated in dissaproval of all the questions.

" I'm here to bring news to SHifu and stay here for a while, I'm not in the Furious five because I don't want to be, Yes I am related to Tigress and we seemed evenly matched in strength" Anju answered. Tigress looked over at her cousin but didn't ask anything. "Hey Anju what was in the letter" Po whispered. "PO!" Crane blurted out annoyed. " Don't you think that's a little personal!?" Crane added. Anju ignored Crane and answered Po's question, "It's something Master Shifu will tell you all later". Po and the others were silent and nothing to talk about, but what they didn't know was that a muscular white leopard was watching them from a tree branch. " Whose the new Tiger?" he thought as he glared at Po. "I'm going to bed then, good night" he heard Anju say as she got up and bow. Everyone said good night to her as she walked off. "Night Anju" they had replied.

"So her name is Anju" he muttered before jumping off the brnach onto the roof and soon jumping off into the night.

* * *

**Okay yeah the first Chap is short but I'll TRY to make them longer!**


	2. Chapter 2Battle

**Okay on with Chap 2 :3**

**Anju: About time T.T**

**Me: Well well little miss snippy why are you so serious**

**Anju: I want to be :3**

(Next Morning) The Furious Five plus Anju were now outside the Jade Palace and training. Po was bored training on a dummy( he was being beat lol)so he wanted to challange Anju. "HEY ANJU LETS SPAR!" he called. Tigress and the others stopped doing whatever they were doing and looked up at Po as in saying " Are you crazy!?". Anju just finished doing a backflip before turning round to face the dragon warrior. " Sure just you and me right?" she questioned as her tail slowly wagged behind her. Po nodded and charged at her holding his fist out. Anju just stood there. " Take this!" he shouted but gasped when his fist was caught by Anju. She then used her other hand to grab his other fit and flip him over onto his back. Po landed with a large thud.

" I'm not oging to give up so easly!" Po called with determination in his voice. " Are you sure you don't want to?" was all Tigress's cousin said back to him. Po nodded and ran at her he grabbed her finger. "Po don't use the Wuxi Finger hold!" the group called out but Master Shifu was watching and stopped them from do anything. Also it seemed that Tai Lung was watching as well. 'She's a goner" he thought. Anju yawned and just as Po was going to lower his pinky Anju kicked him in the stomach sending him staggling backwards. "Hm impressive" were the words everyone was thinking.

* * *

**Sorry this is short I'll add more later(promise)**

**Anju: UGh no add more now**

**Po: PLEASE!**

**Me: Nope :3**


	3. Chapter 3 News

"Is that all- humph so much for being the Dragon Warrior!" Anju spat in annoyance, she had expected more strength and intelligence! Anju sighed and walked off just as Po but back "HEY WERE NOT FINISHED!" Po blurted watching her leave. The furious five sighed also and told Po to let it go. Tai lung smirked and jumped off but seemed to be a little interested in the new tiger at the Jade palace-she was like Tigress except there something different about her, something he liked. He would plan to visit the mysterious feline one night hm maybe tomorrow night. Later that night Tigress wondered why her cousin wasn't eating noodles with them and so did the other furious five wonder.

Anju was alone in her room staring at the ceiling while she lay on the floor hand behind head. "Has he told them yet?" she thought and sat up. Did Master Shifu plan on telling the rest of the retched news? Anju flicked her ear to get a good sound of what was going on outside. Birds were singing and leaves swayed as the wind blew gently. There was a knock at her door, "Come in" Anju replied. It was Tigress who entered- the rest of the gang was outside of the room. Tigress closed the door and Anju blinked her eyes. "Tigress, please sit" Anju smiled at her look-a-like cousin. Tigress sat and sighed "Why weren't you eating with us?" she questioned. Anju was surprised tigress even cared if she was eating. "I wasn't hungry" Anju replied quickly but Tigress didn't buy it. She just got up and opened the door- "Whenever you're ready to tell me- come to my room" she said before leaving.

Tai Lung was hidden in the forest- he had found an abandoned hut and decided to stay there to rest. "Very soon I will meet you my little tiger" he thought with smirk as he fell to sleep. The next morning Shifu had summoned everyone to the dining room for an announcement. "Everyone- I have some bad news for you" Shifu started. "Are we out of noodles!?" Po cried out but Shifu just ignored him. "It seems that the Wuxi finger hold did not defeat Tai lung- he is still alive" he finished and everyone but Anju gasped. "But Master Shifu how is that even possible?" Monkey questioned- crane wanted an answer as well as everyone else did. "He survived because your so called Dragon Master-is still weak and couldn't defeat a simple target like Tai Lung!" Anju hissed with a glare and headed off outside. "Anju get back here!" Shifu ordered but the female was to angered to listen. Tigress, Mantis, Monkey, Crane, Viper and Po stared at her surprised.

Anju had wandered off to the forest " I'll stay here and cool off" she thought as she propped herself onto a tree branch and decided to rest until night time- but what she didn't know was that surprise would be waiting for her when she would awake.


	4. Chapter 4 Can't help

"She still hasn't returned" Viper sighed as the others stared at the door waiting and hoping that Anju would walk in and apologize to Master Shifu for her rudeness but a minute passed and nothing happened. "I wonder if she's okay" Crane told Monkey who glanced at Tigress who was worrying the most out of all of them. She looked peaceful but everyone knew that she was worrying. "Let's go look for her!" Po announced and the group nodded.

Anju yawned as she woke up on the branch- she rubbed her eyes and felt another presence next to her. She looked up and gasped- Tai Lung stood there arms crossed with a smirk on his face as he stared at her. "Well, well look who finally woke up" he told her- Anju got up and glared at him "What do you want!?" she hissed but Tai lung just jumped off the branch and she did the same. Tai just charged at her with a fist. Anju jumped over him. "It won't be easy to fight me Tai Lung" she smirked. "Or really?" he answered back and took a couple of steps towards her. Anju backed away before her back hit a tree and Tai lung was very close to her. "What are you-"Anju was cut off by Tai Lung kissing her. Anju pushed him away and Tai Lung only smirked some more. "Sorry I couldn't help myself" he replied and Anju was now really pissed off. "You jerk!" she shouted and charged at him but Tai Lung grabbed her fist and put his face only four inches away from her face. "Until next time my little tiger" he told her and shoved her away before leaving her there shocked. "Anju!!" she heard her friends calling for her as they ran to where she was. Po waved hand in front of Anju "Hello earth to Anju!" he said to her. Tigress and the others stared at Anju before she came back to reality. "Anju what happened?" Tigress questioned her but Anju said nothing and the group walked off home- but Tigress knew something was up.

Tai Lung watched them leave he seemed proud of himself. "Until next time" he thought and quietly chuckled to himself. At the Jade Palace Anju apologized for her rude outburst earlier and headed straight to bed not wanting to talk to anyone at all. "What's up with your cousin?" Po asked Tigress and the others glanced at her. "Maybe something happened." Monkey answered and Viper nodded. "But what?" Shifu thought- everyone wanted to know but they would let her rest for now and ask questions tomorrow.

**Sorry for making it so short **

**Anju: OO**

**Me: What?**

**Anju: OO he…..**

**Me: Yes?**

**Anju: OO**


	5. Chapter 5 early visitor and confusions

It was finally morning and Anju sat up in her room staring at the wall in front of her. "I can't sit here all day" she sighed and got up, she walked over to the door and yawned- she slowly opened it. "Hi Anju!!" Po shouted as he stood there. Anju fell back frightened and glared at Po. "Po don't ever scare me like that again!" she shouted at him. "Ignore him Anju- we want to ask some things" Monkey told her as the rest of the gang walked in. "What did I do something wrong? Hey I did apologize for my outburst yesterday!" Anju pointed out. Tigress sighed "We mean about last night- why did you look so shocked when we found standing in the forest?" she questioned. Anju didn't how to answer, she wasn't just going to say something like "Oh I met Tai Lung and we had a small battle then he just happened to press his lips against my lips, so can I have some breakfast?" yeah like she'd do that! "Oh I um you see I picked an apple off of a tree and then this evil squirrel came out of nowhere and stole it and told me he was the apple king!" she lied and hoped that they would take her odd story as an answer. "Oh did they have noodle loving squirrel?!" Po asked actually seeming intrigued in the story. "Anju why can't you tell us?" Viper frowned- Tigress seemed a bit upset that her own cousin wouldn't tell her something that surprised her. "Can you guys just let me be?" Anju got and left them in her room- she headed outside and noticed it was still early.

"Now he has me wondering!" she thought and sighed to herself. "What's wrong my little tiger- did I upset you?" a familiar voice spoke up. "Go away Tai lung!" Anju warned and looked in front of her to see the mighty Tai lung. "Damn, why now?" she thought and Tai Lung pulled her up well more like grabbed her wrist and yanked her up. Anju glared at him and he smirked but she would wipe it off. Anju kicked him the way she kicked Po when he asked her to spar. Tai lung was sent back but he was still on his feet of course. "Now Anju no need to be upset with me or did my little kiss not satisfy you?" he questioned which made her want to puke. "What are you planning?" Anju didn't answer his question. Tai lung didn't reply but appeared in front of her "You'll soon find out." He whispered in her ear but she just pushed him away and he retreated hearing the others coming their way. "Anju! What's going on, we heard you shouting." Master Shifu told her seeming a bit worried. Anju just walked past them "It's nothing just stop worrying about me!" she replied sounding extremely upset and confused. "That bastard" she muttered when she walking down the halls.


	6. Chapter 6 Answers and Joining him

**SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING IN LONG TIME!!**

**Anju: TT**

**Me: Anyway no more distraction on with Chapter 6!! **

**Note: The lullaby from Pan's labyrinth will be in this chapter!! I do not own the song or Kung Fu Panda!**

**WARNING: If Tai lung or any of the characters seem out of character I'm sincerely sorry!**

As Anju silently walked down the halls she thought of her options, "Should I tell them? No I can I handle Tai Lung by myself! Although…." Her thoughts were interrupted by Shifu's voice. "Time to eat" he told her. Anju nodded and decided to eat with the group so they wouldn't have to more to worry about. "Hey Anju! So decided to eat with us?" Po asked grinning. The feline nodded and sat down, Po started to serve the food but there was something different- where were the noodles? "Uh Po, don't we usually eat noodles?" Anju questioned as she stared at the plate of rice and cup of water. "Yeah but today were eating something different!" Crane responded. Anju didn't like the sound of this so she just grabbed the water and drank it. Anju felt a bit dizzy and fainted, falling to the ground. "Hey she's awake!" Monkey told the others. Anju slowly opened her eyes and noticed something…… she was tied up to a chair! "Hey what gives!?" she shouted. "Sorry Anju, Master Shifu and the others want the truth!" Tigress glared at her. Anju sighed and gave up, "Fine I give" she answered. The group sighed with relief and waited for her to tell her story. "Well about that night you guys found shocked, well I sort of bumped into Tai Lung…we fought for a bit and he started walking towards me- I kind of backed up into a tree and I asked what was he doing but he um" she stopped. The gang urged her to go on but Anju hesitated before sighing. "Then he kissed me…" she finished. The group gasped (DUN DUN DUN!!), "Anju why didn't you tell us?" Shifu asked her. "I guess I thought I could handle this problem myself." Anju looked at the ground and Po untied her, the female stood up told them she was going for a walk. Viper looked over at Tigress as if saying "Should you go with her?" Tigress got up and went outside, "Damn that Tai Lung" she thought.

Anju was now sitting on a tree branch, she was humming a tune she had heard when she was just a little girl. Tigress heard the tune as she walked on, she followed it to the source and looked up at Anju, the tigress joined her on the branch and also started to hum. "Aw how wonderful, both tigress's are here" Tai Lung's voice startled them as they looked down. Yes, there he stood with his smug smirk. "Great your back- again." Anju sounded annoyed. Tigress jumped down "I will fight you Tai Lung!" Tigress announced. Tai Lung chuckled "Oh Tigress I didn't come to fight you- I came to pick up my little gift." (I know he would never say that!!)He smirked and jumped towards Anju grabbing her and retreating. "ANJU!" Tigress!" shouted, she started run after them but stopped "I should get the others!" she muttered and headed off towards the Jade Palace. "Tai Lung let me go!" Anju told the leopard as he brought her to the hut he had found in the forest. "Quite!" he shouted at her and let her go. Anju looked at him with a glare. "Anju, I know you hate me right now but you'll have to get used to me" Tai lung told her with his smirk still in place. "Why would I get used to you!?" she glared even more. "Because I have a proposition" he told her.

Anju seemed curious now (Ah curiosity!!) and waited for him to continue. "I want you join me and go against the Furious Five including the Dragon Warrior." He went on, "So what's your answer?" he asked her pinning to wall just in case she tried to escape. Anju thought about it. "Hm if I join him I could figure out his plans and go and tell them to the others, but I don't want to betray Tigress and the others just to learn the plans! Ugh think Anju!!" Anju's thoughts finally came to an end with her response. "Fine I'll join" Anju didn't seem quite pleased with herself but made her response seem quite convincing. Tai Lung gave a short chuckle "Now don't do anything foolish…" he whispered in ear before letting her go. Anju let her arms fall to her sides as Tai Lung walked off. At the Jade Palace Tigress was telling the group of what had happened. "Tai Lung kidnapped her?!" the group was shocked. Tigress nodded and frowned. "I was going to go after them but I wanted to come her first and inform you guys!" she replied. Master Shifu thought for a moment. "Anju can handle herself." He told them. "But Shi- I mean master Shifu, Tai Lung will hurt her!" Viper frowned. "No, Anju will be fine." He told them. Tigress and the others didn't like the fact they knew Anju was in danger and they couldn't do anything about it. Nigh time soon took place and Anju was staring out one of the hut's windows. Tai Lung had gone off somewhere and she was left alone. "I've searched the place and no sign or trace of what he will do." She sighed. "Anju it's time to eat." Tai lung's voice stated as he walked over to her. "Whatever" she muttered and went to the table. The plate had fish on them. "Fish?" she questioned but took a bite without say anything else. The fish tasted good and she finished up quickly. "Tai Lung?" she questioned as she noticed he was seating against a wall. He looked up at her "What is it?" he replied. "Why do you hate the Furious Five?" she asked going over to sit next to him. "Why? I hate them because I was supposed to be the Dragon Warrior, but Master Oogway said I wasn't the chosen warrior." He began. Anju knew little of Master Oogway but Tigress did tell her he was a wise turtle who helped Shifu. "I was angry at Oogway and Shifu… I tried to steal the Dragon Scroll but was defeated by Shifu." He finished and looked down at Anju- "SHE FELL ASLEEP!?" he thought seeing the feline sleeping peacefully with her head on his shoulder.

Tai Lung couldn't help but smile, Anju looked so innocent and harmless in her sleep. "Soon my plan will unfold" he quickly thought before falling into a deep sleep.

**Me: So what did you people think?**

**Anju: It was okay -.-**

**Tigress: Stealing my Tai Lung huh!?**

**Po: OO**

**Me: OO**

**Anju: What if I' am!? D**


	7. Chapter 7 Memories

_**Okay so I kind of brought the next chapter the day the 6**__**th**__** chapter came out!**_

_**Po: NOW WRITE: 3**_

_**Anju: Aw I was getting used to sleeping!**_

_**Me: Why cause of Tai lung –snickers-**_

_**Anju: N-no!!**_

_**Po: I sense a yes! LOL**_

_Dream "Cousin Tigress look!" a young Anju smiled pointing a river covered in cherry blossom petals. The young version of Tigress walked up to the river and smiled in amazement. "Wow there sure is lots of petals!" she told Anju who nodded. "Oh I have to go Anju. I'm going to be late to train with Master Shifu! I'm going to train against a leopard today!" Tigress gasped and ran off waving goodbye. Anju waved good bye also. End of dream_

Anju awoke as the sunlight's rays shone down on the inside of the hut. She gave a small soft yawn and smiled looking up and she nearly yelled. She had fallen asleep and her head was on Tai Lung's lap!! "Calm down Anju…wait a minute oh I remember I had fallen asleep while he told his story and I also made **that deal**." She muttered the last two words.

Anju noticed she still had her head on his lap and her cheeks were a little red. She quickly sat up and the red on her cheeks faded away. The feline wondered if should awaken Tai Lung. "Nah I'll just go look around." She mumbled and got up walking off to see what Tai Lung had in the hut. "Let's see food, his weapons, and nothing else." She sighed.

"Anju what are you doing?" Tai Lung's voice questioned as she turned to face the leopard. "Oh your awake…I was just looking around!" she answered quickly. Tai Lung grabbed her arm and pulled her forward. She looked up at him not wanting to show fear or signs that she was lying. Tai Lung gave an evil chuckle (wth is the difference lol?) and his face now a little too close. Anju wanted to punch him so badly! "Don't tease me like that!" she glared at him.

"Who said I was teasing?" he smirked wanting to seeing what would her reaction be. "That's it he asked for it!" she thought and punched him but she missed. Tai lung let go of her arm and walked outside.

At the Jade Palace no one spoke, they were all so worried about Anju! "We have to get her back!" Tigress finally spoke up and everyone nodded. "Stay! Anju will return." Master Shifu told them. Mantis sighed "Do you think he's right?" he questioned. "Probably" Crane sighed.

"But still I wonder what Anju is going through." Po frowned. Everyone wondered also. Back at the hut Anju was sitting outside on the grass. "What to do?" she thought as she let herself fall back on the grass with her eyes closed.

_Flashback- Tigress (age 14) and Anju were walking down the busy streets to go see the stores and buy things. Anju noticed a mysterious looking store and dragged Tigress towards it. "Look at this bottle!" Anju awed at a bottle (the bottle is shaped like a nail polish bottle) filled with a strange colored liquid. Tigress stared at it too. Anju picked it with her index finger and thumb. The bottle slowly slipped out of her grasp and started to fall. Anju quickly caught it._

"_HEY CAREFUL WITH THAT!" the store clerk glared and Anju put the bottle down. The two felines ran off laughing. "You almost got us in trouble!" Tigress laughed. "Yeah but did you see the store clerk's face? Priceless wasn't it!" Anju also laughed._

_End of Flashback_

Anju sighed and opened her eyes. "Anju tonight you'll prove yourself." Tai Lung had told her before he left. "Prove myself?" she remembered asking him. "Yes, tonight we will go the Jade Palace and we will battle against the Furious Five." He had answered.

"Tonight I will prove to him my loyalty even if I must fight them" she muttered. Tai Lung appeared in front the look-a-alike and looked down at her. "Let's go." He told her and she got up. "Where to?" Anju asked. "The Jade Palace to fight the Furious Five." Tai Lung smiled evilly. Anju' eyes went wide. "But I thought were to go at night!" she gasped. "Hm must've changed my mind." He told her.

The two set off to the Jade Palace and Anju was now worried. The Furious Five were outside training and Master Shifu was inside for a bit. "Good Day Furious Five!" Tai Lung greeted with a smirk. The group glared at Tai Lung. "Where is she!?" Tigress shouted in anger. "Where's who? Oh you mean Anju? She's right here so don't worry." Tai Lung chuckled as Anju appeared next to him. "ANJU!" the group smiled.

Anju didn't say anything she just looked at over at Tai Lung. "Well then let's battle." He told them and jumped down. Anju hopped down to and charged at Crane. "Anju what the hell are you doing?" Tigress was shocked. "She's fighting with me and against you" Tai Lung told her.

The Furious Five were shocked but needed to fight back. As they fought Master Shifu was just coming outside. "Tai Lung!" he gasped and glared at his former student. The battle went on and mantis, crane, monkey, and viper were knocked out. Po and Tigress only stood their ground. "Well we now see who the true dragon warrior is!" Tai Lung laughed.

"Anju I say it's time we leave." He glanced at the female tiger as she tried to hold back outbursts of saying "Sorry!" and "I'm not really working with him!" Anju just nodded and they both disappeared off into the darkness. "Master Shifu?" Po looked at his master who went over to help the others. "Yes?" he replied. "Now should we go get her back?" was Po's reply.

Tigress looked over at the night sky "No- she betrayed us!" she said angered and walked off inside the Palace.

Wandering through forest Tai Lung looked proud. "Wipe that pleased look off your face." Anju hissed at him. "Hn you shouldn't be so upset, after all you did agree to work with me." He looked over at her with a smirk.

Damn he got her there! "Whatever." She glared. He just chuckled at her response. "Soon Tai Lung I will take my revenge." Anju thought to herself. For some reason though she had hesitated of thinking to ever hurt him. What was wrong with her?


	8. Chapter 8 Water can never be calm

**Okay this is a short chapter because it's an Anju x Tai Lung moment. It's not really a big thing! Just a small romantic thing!! If that makes sense at all lol- anyway no more talking or typing. **

It was the next morning and Anju was swimming in a river. She needed time to think some more and time to relax. She did after all fight Tigress's friends! As she swam backwards she had her eyes closed. The sound of the river flowing filled her mind. Suddenly she felt her back hit something or more like someone. "Oh I'm sorry!" she quickly apologized for clumsiness. Anju was about to go forward but two arms wrapped themselves around her waist. Anju was about to shout at the person but before she could say anything their voice surprised her. "What are you doing here by yourself?" Tai Lung questioned keeping his arms around Anju's waist. "How about taking your arms off my waist before I kick your ass?" she replied and he chuckled. "What are you laughing about!?" she hissed. "You couldn't beat me in a fight, you may be Tigress's cousin but you're not strong enough to beat me." He told her. Anju rolled her eyes and just relaxed. "Hey take your arms off my waist like I told you!!" she shouted. Tai Lung didn't do so instead he used one hand to stroke her head. Anju witched an eye (lol he's gonna get it) and she wanted to punch so badly. "Upset are we?" he smirked down at her. "No just fine…" she had her hands bawled up into fists. Soon after was seemed like hours Tai Lung said he to go somewhere. "Jerk…" Anju mutter as she slowly let her head go under water with annoyed eyes.

**Aw poor Anju lol**

**Anyway if you people want some more moments tell me!!**


	9. Chapter 9 Sneaking back In

**YAY another chapter… and Anju sneaks back into the jade palace in this one! But unfortunately gets well caught -.-**

**Po: YAY SHE'S COMING BACK!**

**Shifu: Wise choice**

The moon's reflection was painted on the lake nearby the jade palace. A figure rushed by the Palace and went to look for a window. "There's one!" the figure's voice whispered and pulled themselves up so they could sneak in.

Once in the Palace the figure looked around until. "HEY ANJU YOUR BACK!!" Po's voice startled the figure which was in fact Anju.

She was then hugged by Po and well almost lost her breath. Po continued to hug her. "Po…can't…breathe!" Anju tried to say. "Oh, sorry!" he told her putting the feline down. "How'd you know it was me?" Anju questioned. Po grinned "Well I knew you wouldn't betray us so easily! You're not like that!" he answered.

"Po!" the rest of the gang (not including Shifu) shouted. "STAY AWAY FROM THAT TRAITOR" they added. "Guys Anju was just pretending!" Po told them but they didn't listen. Tigress charged at her cousin but Master Shifu stopped her.

"Master what are you doing?" Crane asked him with shock. "Po is telling the truth, isn't that right Anju?" he replied. Anju nodded but Tigress didn't believe it. "Please Tigress I'm your cousin!" Anju told her. Tigress sighed "Fine I believe you." She replied.

"So Anju why are you here??" Po questioned. "Well since Tai Lung is asleep I decided to come here...the reason I stayed with him is so I could see what he was planning." She explained.

"Well? Did you figure out anything?" Shifu asked. Anju sighed and shook her head and the others looked disappointed. "I told you she wasn't on his side!" Po pointed out with a stupid grin. "Yes Po you were right, we were wrong." Monkey told him.

"SO what are you planning?" Viper asked Anju. "Me…?" Anju muttered in question.

**Sorry that's all for this chapter...I know pretty short! Well really short**


	10. Chapter 10 Gawd

Aghhhhh I haven't written in like weeks, months…maybe years? Well I'm sooooo sorry and to make it up I bring you this: Tigress's Guest chapter 10! Yay I think. Also please comment I would appreciate it-flames too I don't care.

* * *

"M-me…?" Anju's eyes blinked in curiosity and in thought, "Yeah that's right I got myself and uh them in this mess now what, but why am I hesitating!?!? Come on Anju pull yourself together you can think of something I think." The feline stood in place thinking and thinking. "Anju?" "Maybe I could poison him." she muttered, "Anju!?" "Or tranquilize him…" "Anju!!!" "Oh what if I-" "ANJU!" the cousin snapped back into reality to see seven people giving her strange looks. "What?" she asked a little peeved that they interrupted her brilliant ideas. "Uh Anju why not lure him into the palace and knock him out?" Tigress suggested. Anju's eyes lit up, "That right there is the best idea yet my whole tranquilizing him would've been awesome too." She stated and everyone sweat dropped.

Master Shifu cleared his throat, "Now, Anju should head back for all we know Tai Lung could be awake." He informed and everyone nodded. "Well sayonara!" Anju went out thru the doors and walked off to the forest. Po sighed a bit, "You sure she'll be fine master?" and he received a 'yes' from Shifu.

(In the forest) As Anju roamed through the forest she thought she heard a rustle in the trees. "Who ever's out there come out now else!" she hissed. "Or else what?" Tai Lung's voice made her body go cold as her head screamed with terrified thoughts '_Crap did he see me in the jade Palace- oh please I hope he didn't….the last thing I need is to get killed or beaten to a pulp by this guy.' _Anju's hands tightened into fists as she turned to face the mighty snow leopard, "Oh nothing I thought it was someone else." She tried to say this without fear or stutters.

Tai Lung "ah'd" and noticed that she was hiding something. "So you weren't out somewhere and just happen to be in a forest near the Jade Palace?" he smirked. "Yeah I needed some fresh air and got lo-" before she could even her sentence Anju was sent flying into a tree leaving it with scratches and marks.

"Don't lie Anju." Tai Lung knelt down to face her. "You know Anju, 'Curiosity killed the cat' right?" he lifted her chin she was a bit weak and dizzy from the hit. "So if you're lying I'll have to get rid you but we don't want that happen right?" he shook her head. "So I'll ask this once and only once- **are you lying to me**?" he questioned. "N-no I'm not now get your filthy hands off of me." Anju muttered in deadly tone which made Tai Lung chuckle, he pulled her up.

"Then let's go back to the cabin, you must be hungry." was his response. Anju was enraged and wanted to hurt Tai Lung badly; he throws her into a tree with a lot of force then offers her food?

**What a psychotic leopard.**

At the cabin she ate fish: again, but this time Tai Lung joined her at dinner. "So Mr. Bipolar you want to hear good news?" Anju was going to fast into the plan. Tai Lung looked at her, "Yes what is it?" he sounded bored. "I-how-to-get-the-Drag-on-scroll!" she mouthed but with audible sounds, Tai Lung stood straight up his hands hitting the table. "HOW!?" he hissed and Anju tsk'd at him, "I'll show you if you can take me to the jade Palace." she smirked and he smirked too.

"Okay Anju I'll take you back but if this is a trap you get a terrible consequence." He warned her and she knew that she was daring for that consequence but she needed too after all, how else would she get her plan working to knock out Tai Lung?

"Then we'll go tomorrow night." Tai Lung informed her and grabbed his and her plate to wash. "Okay well good night Tai Lung; don't let the bed bugs bite." She hummed and went off to her room, yes she now had a room and it was quite nice if she must say. "Let the games begin Tai Lung but this time I'll win and you'll lose!" she muttered crawling into bed.

Finally the next morning a rose and Anju dreaded to wake up since Tai Lung told her it was training time. "Why must I suffer?" she hung her head and Tai Lung walked in "Get ready Anju or do I have to persuade you to come out?" he smirked with this look in eyes that made her want inch away because the stare he was giving made seem like some molester/pedophile. So to avoid this she cleared her throat, "No now get out before I make you!" and with that he left laughing. Anju slipped on some clean clothing and walked outside to receive a kick in the stomach. "Ow! Tai Lung I wasn't ready!!!!" she hissed, but did the leopard care- eh probably not because she received another kick. "Just fight back Anju." He advised. Anju glared, "Just fight back Anju." She mocked in his attempting to imitate his voice. She lunged at him and punched right smack in the face which sent him into the nearby river.

"**Hah that's for yesterday jerk." She exclaimed.**

* * *

Aww short once more D: But I hope to make the next chapter longer! See you next time X3


	11. Chapter 11 Falling and Breaking

"How long can I keep this front up?"

"The day sure is nice though"

"I could almost doze off an-""ANJU WHERE ARE YOU!"

"I spoke to soon…." The feline sighed as she sat on a tree branch watching the ever slowly moving sky. With that remark Anju hopped off the branch only to meet with Tai Lung's glaring yellow eyes. "Why are you glaring?" the female questioned in a tired manner. "You've got practice, after all as my apprentice….""APPRENTICE!" Anju's mind protested but in real life she stayed silent and only listened to the leopard's droning words. "Not to mention I am planning an attack on those kung fu idiots." Tai Lung finished off from whatever he was lecturing about. Anju sighed and walked away from him and leopard raised a brow as he watched her retreating figure. "Where do you think you're going?" he questioned a bit annoyed.

"I'm going away from you." The girl answered back and waved 'bye' to the male who quickly followed her. "Who said you could leave?" Tai Lung ordered. "I'm tired of eating fish- I'll go buy us some REAL food." Anju informed in a bored tone and Tai lung sighed seeing she was right. "Alright, don't do anything stupid though." He threatened even though deep down Tai Lung was concerned.

Anju explored the market after getting approval to wander off alone from the snow leopard. "I should pay my cousin a visit." She thought as she wandered carelessly past small stands, only to end up at said Jade Palace. Anju's ears perked up when she heard the sounds of the kung fu masters training and practicing. Anju pushed the doors open and Po of course was the first one to see her. The giant panda immediately wrapped into a bear hug and spun around in excitement. "Anju it's been a while-how's it going with the snow leopard?""Well I-""Did you get a chance to knock him out or do anything to him?""Actually Po-""Hey why don't I make you some noodles Anju?""That sounds nice and all but-""Come on let's go I'll make them right n-""PO!" Anju shouted and the panda released her from his hug a bit shocked.

"I need to talk with master Shifu...and Tigress" Anju muttered and Po frowned knowing that something was up. "Master Shifu!" Po called and the old Master soon came over. "What is the matter Po-oh Anju what brings you here?" he questioned with a kind smile.

"I can't do it." Anju now sat with Master Shifu and Master Tigress in a small room that had a table and three bowls of noodles on it. "What are you talking about?" Tigress questioned, angered. "I-I can't hurt him." Anju mumbled. "You've fallen for him." Tigress gritted her teeth trying to keep her anger under control. Although was failing since she had her paws clenched into fists and was almost on the verge of attacking. Anju's eyes widened when heard those words –_fallen for him_- had she really fallen "in love" with a criminal? A criminal that terrorized the people who lived in the village just to get a scroll? A criminal that hurt her cousin, her new friends and the greatest kung fu Master?

Yes she had, but she wouldn't admit it.

"No." Anju lied smoothly and watched her cousin calm down and Shifu not show any emotion at all. "I'll continue with the plan, I won't let anything or _**anyone**_ distract me." The girl vowed before standing up. "I'll be leaving now-thank you for the noodles but I have to hurry Tai Lung might suspect something." The feline frowned and left without waiting for a reply.

Tai Lung was leaning against the wall of his small hut when Anju arrived, "Where were you?" he voice was deadly as his eyes narrowed. "The Jade Palace." Anju realized what she had said and closed her eyes waiting to receive a hit from Tai Lung but felt nothing. "I see. What were you doing there?" he asked now no longer leaning on the wall but now was standing in front the girl. "I was looking for….weak spots!" Anju lied once more. "Hm really- I didn't think you'd actually betray your cousin and those other fools." The leopard smirked before kissing Anju's forehead only chuckle when he saw her blush. Tai Lung made her give a turn on her hell by gently pushing her by the shoulder. "Go get some rest- you'll need it." He ordered. Anju nodded and went off to bed, "I have to continue with the plan." She thought, a bit saddened that she would be hurting Tai Lung. "He's a criminal Anju remember that." She reminded herself, when she was alone in her room.

"Remember that."

It was only midnight when Anju awoke to the sounds of grasshoppers and other night time noises. "Have I really fallen for him?" she questioned to no one in particular as she had her arms behind her head and eyes staring at the ceiling. "What if I…." she trailed off trying to think of some alternate plan to stopping Tai Lung from destroying the palace. " Can people change?" this was a question that stayed wandering on her mind. Only for a smile to spread across her face "I'll do just that- but it'll be dangerous. After all it is Tai Lung." She muttered only to giggle softly. Not wanting to awake the snow leopard, but what she didn't know was that Tai Lung was long gone. On his way to hurt the people Anju cared for with only one thing on his mind. Revenge.

Anju awoke the next morning feeling a bit-content. "Tai Lung?" the feline called with a smile as she walked into the main room of the home, but no leopard to be found. "T-tai Lung?" she called once more now struck with fear when said snow leopard entered the home-his fur tinted in some blood. Anju's eyes widened but then became deadly. ".!" Anju kept back from tackling Tai Lung who only chuckled. "I had some fun Anju- with some of your close friends." He informed with a smirk.

Well that's all I's all I'm writing, Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and tell me what you think also if any one has any suggestions- do post.

Also is anyone becoming a fan of: Anju x Tai Lung? Or are you not the type of person who fans of OC X kung fu panda characters?


End file.
